Marywhisker and the Rouges
Marywhisker basked in the warm newleaf sun. Two kits, Marigoldkit and Featherkit, playfully batted at a mouse. The clan was relaxed, The prey pile was full, and the borders were checked. They could just... relax. Fernpaw and Claypaw gleefully played moss ball with Gingerkit, while Daisystar shared tounges with Geckowing, and Yarrowtail dozed in the sun. Marywhisker chuckled as Gingerkit bounced on top of her Fernpaw. Fernpaw faked her death as Gingerstar pretended to claw at her belly fur. Claypaw rushed to his sister's aid. He gently flung the she-kit off her sister and got in battle position. Marywwhisker smiled, but she couldn't help to want to hunt. She wanted to stretch her legs, but the warrior code said it. Don't hunt when prey is not needed. It was disrespectful to the forest. Maybe a walk would be nice. Marywhisker yawned and got up, stretching her legs. It didn't feel natural to sit around all day, that's why she had run away from her two-legs. Even if she hadn't enjoyed being a kittypet, she knew the owners thought they were doing what was best. She was only eight moons, so maybe they thought it wasn't safe. In honor of them, she kept her original name, Mary. Marywhisker easily climbed up the gorge, knowing the path like her own name. She breathed in the scents of the forest. Thyme, juniper, mouse, and the sweet smell of Honey! ''Marywhisker licked her lips as she crawled up to the buzzing nest. She reached up a paw at the nest and was rewarded with a honeycomb. She quickly put it in her jaw and ran as the bees charged after her. In the end, it was worth it. She got four stings and some sweet honey. Marywhisker licked up the sweet liquid as though it was water. She ''loved honey! At last, she licked up the last of the sweet yellow liquid from her paws. She realized that her bee stings should probably be treated, but she wanted to stay in the forest. To roam! She sniffed the air, and to her surprise, a rouge scent drifted to her. She looked back and saw the tom rouge. He had a puffy chest, and midnight black fur, with a silver stripe running up his neck and onto his face. Marywhisker growled, and the tom raised a cat-brow at her. "Well, hello." He mewed, as though he was annoyed. He patted her on the nose as if she were a kit. "Try not to be so hostile dear. I was just taking a walk." Marywhisker stared at the black tom Who does he think he is? She lifted a paw to give him a scratch to remember, but he just threw her paw to the side and smiled. "I'm Newt, you?" Marywhisker yowled at him. "Get off Skyclan's territory!" Newt rolled his eyes. "You clan cats think you're so big and entitled. Could you just let me leave? Oh and, name?" Marywhisker growled at him. ''Maybe if I just tell him my name, he'll leave! ''Marywhisker gave her paw a couple of licks. "I'm Marywhisker." Newt nodded, and then in a playful smile, he mewed. "Can I call ya Mary?" Marywhisker was filled with outrage. She was no longer a kittypet! She lunged at him and gave him a scare. "No one calls me Mary!" The black tom nodded, and he seemed down-right spooked. "U-Uh yes. I'll be going now!" He scampered off into the woods. Marywhisker confidently chased her prey. She was after a rabbit, and she had revealed herself a little too soon. She licked her lips as she thought of a fresh rabbit! It was for the clan though, probably for the kits and queens. She didn't mind that though, her sister, Lionflower, was a queen and her kits were growing fast! While Marywhisker didn't like being a kittypet, Lionflower had loathed it! She didn't think twice about forgetting her name and everything about her old life. Finally, in a leap of faith, Marywhisker landed on top of the rabbit and quickly stopped its squealing. Her mouth watered as she picked up the rabbit, but this was for the clan. She didn't mind it though, she was proud of catching it. As she made her way down the gorge, Marywhisker heard Daisystar calling a clan meeting. She promptly placed her rabbit in the fresh-kill pile and sat down to listen. Geckowing and Lionflower sat beside her, and her kits tumbled roughly around camp. Marywhisker looked to the side to see Mapleleaf grooming Gingerkit, Firekit, and Cherrykit. Marywhisker realized what this meeting was for, Mapleleaf's kits were becoming apprenticed! Finally, after every cat was gathered, Daisystar began. "My clan! Today three kits have reached the age of six moons! Therefore, by Starclan, it is time for them to be apprenticed. I hope Starclan approves of my choices. Cherrykit, walk forward." Marywhsker chuckled lightly as she saw Cherrykit practically tripping over her paws with excitement. Daisystar was smiling warmly at her. "Cherrykit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Cherrypaw." Cherrypaw squeaked with excitement. "I hope Starclan looks down on you and helps guide your paws. I have chosen Geckowing as your mentor. I hope she trains you as well as Heronfeather did her." Geckowing gracefully booped the shnoot of Cherrypaw and gave her shoulder a friendly lick. "Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" The whole clan cheered until Daisystar cleared her throat. "Firekit, please step forward." Everyone could see she was trying to hold it in, but the smile on Firekit's face glowed as warm as the sun. "Firekit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. I hope Starclan looks down on you and helps guide your paws. I have chosen Pebblesoar as your mentor. I hope that Pebblesoar trains you as well as Heronfeather trained him." This time the clan roared. "Firepaw! Firepaw!" Firepaw shuffled beneath her paws and Pebblesoar booped noses with him and gave him an affectionate nudge. Daisystar continued. "Gingerkit, please step forward." Gingerkit bounced up, unlike her siblings, showing all the enthusiasm she could. "From today and forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Gingerpaw. For your mentor, I have chosen Marywhisker." Marywhisker let out a small gasp and Lionwhisker purred kindly. Marywhisker walked up with almost as much excitment as Gingerpaw. She touched noses with her and smiled warmly as Gingerpaw nuzzled into her fur. "Gingerpaw!! Gingerpaw!" The whole clan cried. Marywhisker had an apprentice!